The invention relates to a directional illumination unit for an autostereoscopic display, which deflects light from activated illumination elements through a transmissive image reproduction means into visibility regions within the space in front of the display. Out of these visibility regions, after the light has been modulated with image or other information in the image reproduction means, viewer eyes can see a stereoscopic and/or monoscopic representation in good imaging quality.